historyofwwfefandomcom-20200213-history
History of Summerslam
Event: SummerSlam 1988 Date: August 29, 1988 Location: New York City, New York Arena: Madison Square Garden Attendence: 20,000 The British Bulldogs (Davey Boy Smith and Dynamite Kid) drew with Jacques and Raymond Rougeau (20:00)....Bad News Brown pinned Ken Patera (6:33)....Rick Rude defeated Junkyard Dog (6:18) by Disqualification....The Powers of Pain (Warlord and Barbarian) defeated Nikolai Volkoff and Boris Zuhkov (5:27) when Barbarian pinned Zuhkov....Intercontinental Heavyweight Title Match: Ultimate Warrior pinned Honkytonk Man (0:31) to win the Intercontinental Title....Dino Bravo pinned Don Muraco (5:28)....World Tag Team Title Match: Demolition Axe and Smash defeated The Hart Foundation (Bret Hart and Jim Neidhart) (9:49) when Smash pinned Hart....Big Boss Man pinned Koko B. Ware (5:57)....Jake Roberts pinned Hercules (10:06)....Main Event Tag Team Match: The Megapowers (Hulk Hogan and Randy Savage) defeated The Megabucks (Andre the Giant and Ted DiBiase) (13:57) when Savage pinned DiBiase. Jesse Ventura was the special referee. ---- Event: SummerSlam 1989 Date: August 28, 1989 Location: East Rutherford, New Jersey Arena: Meadowlands Arena Attendence: 20,000 World Tag Team Title Match: The Brainbusters (Arn Anderson and Tully Blanchard) defeated The Hart Foundation (Bret Hart and Jim Neidhart) (16:23) when Blanchard pinned Hart....Dusty Rhodes pinned Honkytonk Man (9:36)....Mr. Perfect pinned Red Rooster (3:21)....Six-Man Tag Team Match: Rick Martel, Jacques and Raymond Rougeau beat The Rockers (Shawn Michaels and Marty Jannetty) and Tito Santana (14:58) when Martel pinned Jannetty....Intercontinental Heavyweight Title Match: Ultimate Warrior pinned Rick Rude (16:02) to win the Intercontinental title....Six-Man Tag Team Match: Demolition Axe and Smash and Jim Duggan defeated Andre the Giant, Akeem, and Big Boss Man (7:23) when Smash pinned Akeem....Hercules defeated Greg Valentine (3:08) by Disqualification....Ted DiBiase defeated Jimmy Snuka (6:27) by Countout....Main Event Tag Team Match: Hulk Hogan and Brutus Beefcake defeated Randy Savage & Zeus (15:04) when Hogan pinned Zeus. ---- Event: SummerSlam 1990 Date: August 29, 1990 Location: Philadelphia, Pennsylvania Arena: The Spectrum Attendence: 19,304 Power and Glory (Hercules and Paul Roma) defeated The Rockers (Shawn Michaels and Marty Jannetty) (6:00) by Countout....Intercontinental Heavyweight Title Match: Kerry Von Erich pinned Mr. Perfect (5:15) to win the Intercontinental Title....Sherri Martel defeated Sapphire by forfeit....Warlord pinned Tito Santana (5:28)....World Tag Team Title Match (Best 2 out of 3 Falls): The Hart Foundation (Bret Hart and Jim Neidhart) defeated Demolition Smash and Crush to win the titles. Crush pinned Hart (6:09). Demolition was Disqualified (10:06). Hart pinned Crush (14:24)....Jake Roberts beat Bad News Brown (4:44) by Disqualification....Jim Duggan and Nikolai Volkoff defeated The Orient Express (Sato and Tanaka) (3:22) when Duggan pinned Tanaka....Randy Savage pinned Dusty Rhodes (2:15)....Hulk Hogan beat Earthquake (13:16) by countout....World Heavyweight Title Match (Steel Cage Match): Ultimate Warrior defeated Rick Rude (10:05) in a "steel cage" match to retain the title. ---- Event: SummerSlam 1991: "The Match Made in Heaven/The Match Made in Hell" Date: August 26, 1991 Location: New York City, New York Arena: Madison Square Garden Attendence: 20,000 Non-Televised Match: Koko B. Ware pinned Kato (6:03)....Six-Man Tag Team Match: Davey Smith, Ricky Steamboat, and Kerry Von Erich defeated Paul Roma, Hercules, and Warlord (10:43) when Steamboat pinned Roma....Intercontinental Heavyweight Title Match: Bret Hart pinned Mr. Perfect (18:04) to win the Intercontinental Title....Irwin R. Schyster pinned Greg Valentine (7:07)....Earthquake and Typhoon beat The Bushwhackers (6:27) when Earthquake pinned Williams....Jailhouse Match: Big Boss Man pinned The Mountie (9:38) in a "jailhouse" match....Million Dollar Belt Match: Virgil pinned Ted DiBiase (13:11) to win the title...World Tag Team Title Match: The Legion of Doom (Hawk and Animal) defeated The Nasty Boys (Brian Knobs and Jerry Sags) (7:45) to win the titles when Animal pinned Sags...."The Match Made in Hell": Hulk Hogan and Ultimate Warrior defeated Gen Adnan, Col Mustafa, and Sgt Slaughter (12:40) in a "handicap" match when Hogan pinned Slaughter. Sid Justice was the special referee....The "wedding" of Randy Savage and Elizabeth. ---- Event: SummerSlam 1992 Date: August 29, 1992 Location: London, England, United Kingdom Arena: Wembley Stadium Attendence: 80,355 Non-Televised Match: Papa Shango pinned Tito Santana (6:00)....Non-Televised Match: Tatanka pinned The Berzerker (5:46)....Non-Televised Match: The Bushwhackers (Luke and Butch) and Jim Duggan defeated The Nasty Boys (Brian Knobbs and Jerry Sags) and The Mountie (12:33) when Duggan pinned The Mountie....The Legion of Doom (Animal and Hawk) defeated Irwin R. Schyster and Ted DiBiase (15:10) when Animal pinned DiBiase....Nailz defeated Virgil (3:55) with a sleeperhold....Shawn Michaels and Rick Martel fought to a Double Countout (8:06)....World Tag Team Title Match: Earthquake and Typhoon defeated The Beverly Brothers (Beau and Blake) (10:30) when Earthquake pinned Beau....Crush beat Repoman (5:41) via submission....World Heavyweight Title Match: Ultimate Warrior defeated Randy Savage (28:00) by countout. Randy Savage retains the title....The Undertaker defeated Kamala (3:27) by Disqualification....Intercontinental Heavyweight Title Match: Davey Smith pinned Bret Hart (25:40) to win the Intercontinental Title. ---- Event: SummerSlam 1993 Date: August 30, 1993 Location: Auburn Hills, Michigan Arena: The Palace at Auburn Hills Attendence: 23,954 Non-Televised Match: Owen Hart pinned Barry Horowitz (8:32)....Razor Ramon pinned Ted DiBiase (7:32)....World Tag Team Title Match: Rick and Scott Steiner beat The Heavenly Bodies (Jimmy Del Ray and Tom Pritchard) (9:28) when Rick pinned Del Rey....Intercontinental Heavyweight Title Match: Shawn Michaels defeated Mr. Perfect (11:20) by Countout...Irwin R. Schyster pinned The 1-2-3 Kid (5:44)....Bret Hart defeated Doink (9:05) via submission....Jerry Lawler beat Bret Hart (6:32) by Disqualification....Ludwig Borga defeated Marty Jannetty (5:15) via submission...."Rest in Peace" Match: The Undertaker pinned Giant Gonzales (8:04) in a "rest in peace" match....Six-Man Tag Team Match: The Smoking Gunns (Billy and Bart Gunn) and Tatanka defeated Bam Bam Bigelow and Headshrinkers Fatu and Samu (11:15) when Tatanka pinned Samu....World Heavyweight Title Match: Lex Luger defeated Yokozuna (17:58) by Countout. Yokozuna retains the title. ---- Event: SummerSlam 1994 Date: August 29, 1994 Location: Chicago, Illinois Arena: The United Center Attendence: 23,000 Non-Televised Match: Adam Bomb defeated Kwang....Irwin R. Schyster and Bam Bam Bigelow defeated Headshrinkers Samu and Fatu (6:45) by Disqualification...World Womens' Title Match: Alundra Blayze pinned Bull Nakano (8:10) to retain the title....Intercontinental Heavyweight Title Match: Razor Ramon (seconded by Walter Payton) pinned Diesel (13:55) to win the Intercontinental Title....Tatanka pinned Lex Luger (6:00)....Jeff Jarrett pinned Mabel (5:45)....World Heavyweight Title Match (Steel Cage): Bret Hart defeated Owen Hart (32:17) in a "steel cage" match to retain the title....The Undertaker pinned The Undertaker II (Brian Lee) (8:57). ---- Event: SummerSlam 1995 Date: August 27, 1995 Location: Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania Arena: Civic Arena Attendence: 18,062 Hakushi pinned The 1-2-3 Kid (9:28)....Hunter Hearst Helmsley pinned Bob Holly (7:11)....The Smoking Gunns (Billy and Bart Gunn) defeated Eli and Jacob Blu (6:10) when Bart made the pin....Barry Horowitz pinned Skip (11:21)....World Womens' Title Match: Bertha Faye pinned Alundra Blayze (4:37) to win the title....Casket Match: The Undertaker beat Kama (16:26) in a "casket" match....Bret Hart beat Isaac Yankem (16:08) by Disqualification....Intercontinental Heavyweight Title Match (Ladder Match): Shawn Michaels defeated Razor Ramon (24:58) in a "ladder" match to retain the title....World Heavyweight Title Match: Diesel pinned Mabel (9:15) to retain the title. ---- Event: SummerSlam 1996 Date: August 18, 1996 Location: Cleveland, Ohio Arena: Gund Arena Attendence: 17,000 Free-for-All Match: Steve Austin pinned Yokozuna (1:52)....Owen Hart Knocks Out Savio Vega (13:23)....World Tag Team Title Match (Four Corners Match): The Smoking Gunns (Billy and Bart Gunn) defeated The New Rockers (Lief Cassidy and Marty Jannetty), Phinneus and Henry Godwinn, and The Bodydonnas (Skip and Zip) (12:18) in a "four corners" match. Billy pinned Zip (4:00). Henry pinned Cassidy (7:18). Billy pinned Phinneus (12:18)....Sycho Sid pinned Davey Smith (6:24)....Goldust pinned Mark Mero (11:01)....Jerry Lawler pinned Jake Roberts (4:07)...."Boiler Room Brawl" Match: Mankind beat The Undertaker (26:40) in a "boiler room brawl" match....World Heavyweight Title Match: Shawn Michaels pinned Vader (18:59) to retain the title. ---- Event: SummerSlam 1997: "Hart and Soul" Date: August 3, 1997 Location: East Rutherford, New Jersey Arena: Continental Arena Attendence: 20,213 Steel Cage Match: Mankind defeated Hunter Hearst Helmsley (16:25) in a "steel cage" match....Loser Wears a Dress: Goldust pinned Brian Pillman (7:15)....The Legion of Doom (Hawk and Animal) defeated Henry and Phinneus Godwinn (9:51) when Hawk pinned Phinneus....European Heavyweight Title Match: Davey Smith defeated Ken Shamrock (7:29) by Disqualification. Smith retains the title...Six-Man Tag Team Match: Los Boricuas (Savio Vega, Miguel Perez, and Jose Estrada) defeated The Disciples of the Apocolypse (Chains, Crush, 8-Ball, and Skull) (9:07) when Perez pinned Chainz....Intercontinental Heavyweight Title Match: Steve Austin pinned Owen Hart (16:16) to win the Intercontiental Title....World Heavyweight Title Match: Bret Hart pinned The Undertaker (28:09) to win the title. Shawn Michaels was the special referee. ---- Event: SummerSlam 1998: "Highway to Hell" Date: August 30, 1998 Location: New York City, New York Arena: Madison Square Garden Attendence: 19,066 Sunday Night Heat Match: Too Much (Scott Taylor and Brian Christopher) defeated LOD 2000 (Hawk and Animal) (2:15) when Taylor pinned Animal....Sunday Night Heat Match: Gangrel pinned Dustin Runnels (2:30)....Sunday Night Heat Match: Skull and 8-Ball defeated Justin Bradshaw and Vader (2:54) when Skull pinned Vader....European Heavyweight Title Match: D-Lo Brown defeated Val Venis (15:24) by Disqualification. D-Lo retains the title...Handicap Six-Man Tag Team Match: Kurrgan, Golga, and Giant Silva defeated Taka Michinoku, Mens Teioh, Shoichi Funaki, and Dick Togo (10:10) in a "handicap" match when Golga pinned all of Kaientai...."Hair Versus Hair" Match: X-Pac pinned Jeff Jarrett (11:11) in a "hair vs. hair" match....Mixed Tag Team Match: Sable and Edge defeated Marc Mero and Jacquelyn (8:26) when Sable pinned Mero...."Lion's Den" Match: Ken Shamrock defeated Owen Hart (9:16) via submission ....World Tag Team Title Match (Falls Count Anywhere): New Age Outlaws (Billy Gunn and Jesse James defeated Mankind (5:16) to win the titles when Mankind was pinned...Intercontinental Heavyweight Title Match (Ladder Match): Hunter Hearst Helmsley defeated Rocky Maivia (26:01) to win the Intercontinental title....World Heavyweight Title Match: Steve Austin pinned The Undertaker (20:52) to retain the title. ---- Event: SummerSlam 1999: "An Out of Body Experience" Date: August 30, 1998 Location: Minneapolis, Minnesota Arena: Target Center Attendence: 17,370 Intercontinental and European Heavyweight Title Match: Jeff Jarrett pinned D-Lo Brown (7:27) to win the titles..."King of the Hill" Match: The Acolytes (Farooq and Bradshaw) won a "King of the Hill" match. Edge and Christian defeated Matt and Jeff Hardy (5:02) when Christian pinned Matt. Edge and Christian defeated Mideon and Viscera (1:59) when Edge pinned Mideon. Edge and Christian defeated Droz and Prince Albert (1:49) when Edge pinned Albert....The Acolytes (Farooq and Bradshaw) defeated Cristian and Edge (4:45) when Bradshaw pinned Christian. The Acolytes (Farooq and Bradshaw) defeated Bob and Crash Holly (2:48) when Farooq pinned Bob....World HardcoreTitle Match: Al Snow pinned Big Bossman (7:27) to win the title....World Womens' Title Match: Ivory pinned Tori (4:08) to retain the title...."Lion's Den" Match: Ken Shamrock Knocks Out Steve Blackman (9:06) in a "lion's den" match....Test pinned Shane McMahon (12:04)....World Tag Team Title Match: The Undertaker and Big Show defeated Kane and X-Pac (12:01) to win the titles when Undertaker pinned X-Pac...."Kiss My Ass" Match: The Rock pinned Billy Gunn (10:12) in a "kiss my ass" match....World Heavyweight Title Match: Mankind defeated Steve Austin and Hunter Hearst Helmsley (16:23) in a "triangle" match to win the WWF World Title when he pinned Austin. Jesse Ventura was the special referee. ---- Event: WWF SummerSlam 2000 Date: August 27, 2000 Location: Raleigh, North Carolina Arena: Raleigh Sports and Entertainment Center Attendence: 18,810 Right to Censorship (The Goodfather, Bull Buchanan, and Steven Richards) defeated Too Cool (Brian Christopher and Scott Taylor) and Rikishi Phatu (4:57) when Richards pinned Taylor...X-Pac pinned Road Dogg (4:31)...Intercontinental Heavyweight Title Match (Mixed Tag Team Match): Chyna and Eddie Guerrero defeated Val Venis and Trish Stratus (7:04) when Chyna pinned Stratus. Chyna wins the Intercontinental Title...Jerry Lawler pinned Tazz (4:21)...World Hardcore Title Match: Steve Blackman pinned Shane McMahon (10:17) to win the title...Best Two out of Three Falls: Chris Benoit defeated Chris Jericho in a "best two out of three falls" match. Chris Benoit defeated Chris Jericho (3:01) in the first fall. Chirs Benoit defeated Chris Benoit (8:25) in the second fall. Chris Benoit pinned Chris Jericho (13:01) in the third fall...World Tag Team Title Match (Tables, Ladders, and Chairs Match, Three Way Match): Edge and Christian defeated The Dudley Boyz (D-Von and Buh-Buh Ray) and The Hardy Boyz (Matt and Jeff) (18:38) in a "Tables, Ladders, and Chairs" match to retain the tag team titles...Stinkface Thong Match: The Kat defeated Terri in a "Stinkface Thong" match...The Undertaker and Kane fought to a No Contest (7:33)...World Heavyweight Title Match (Three Way Match): The Rock defeated Triple H and Kurt Angle (20:11) when The Rock pinned Angle in a "three way" match to retain the title. ---- Event: SummerSlam 2001 Date: August 19, 2001 Location: San Jose, California Arena: Compaq Arena Attendance: 15,293 Sunday Night Heat Match: Jacqueline, Molly Holly, and Lita defeated Ivory, Torrie Wilson, and Stacy Keibler (2:47) when Jacquline pinned Ivory...Intercontinental Heavyweight Title Match: Edge pinned Lance Storm (10:21) to win the title...Six-Man Tag Team Match: The Dudley Boyz (Buh-Buh Ray and D-Von Dudley) and Test defeated The Acolytes (Faarooq and Bradshaw) and Spike Dudley (7:21) when Test pinned Bradshaw...WWF World Light-Heavyweight Title Vs. WCW World Cruiserweight Title Unification Match: WCW World Cruiserweight Champion, X-Pac, pinned WWF World Light-Heavyweight Champion, Yoshihiro Tajiri, (7:38) to win the WWF title...Chris Jericho defeated Rhyno (12:34)...WWF World Hardcore Title Match (Ladder Match): Rob Van Dam defeated Jeff Hardy (16:33) to win the title in a "ladder" match...WWF World Tag Team Titles Vs. WCW World Tag Team Titles Unification Match (Steel Cage Match): WCW World Tag Team Champions, Kane and The Undertaker, defeated WWF World Tag Team Champions, Diamond Dallas Page and Chris Kanyon, (10:15) to win the WWF World Tag Team Titles in a "Steel Cage" match...WWF World Heavyweight Title Match: Kurt Angle defeated Steve Austin (21:00) by Disqualification. Steve Austin retains the title...WCW World Heavyweight Title Match: The Rock pinned Booker T. (15:22 ) to win the title. ---- Event: WWE SummerSlam 2002 Date: August 25, 2002 Location: Uniondale, New York Arena: Nassau War Memorial Colisseum Attendance: 14,797 Sunday Night Heat Match: 'Spike Dudley pinned Steven Richards...'SmackDown! Match: 'Kurt Angle defeated Rey Misterio (9:25) via submission...'RAW Match: Ric Flair defeated Chris Jericho (10:25) via submission...SmackDown! Match: Edge pinned Eddie Guerrero (11:44)...World Tag Team Title Match (RAW Match): 'The Un-Americans (Lance Storm and Christan) defeated Booker T. and Goldust (9:40) when Christian pinned Booker T. to retain the tag team titles...'Intercontinental Heavyweight Title Match: 'Rob Van Dam (RAW) pinned Chris Benoit (SmackDown!) (16:30) to win the title...'RAW Match: The Undertaker pinned Test (8:10)...Street Fight Match (RAW Match): Shawn Michaels pinned Triple H (27:50) in a "street fight" match...Undisputed World Heavyweight Title Match (SmackDown! Match): Brock Lesnar pinned The Rock (15:58) to win the title. ---- Event: WWE SummerSlam 2003 Date: August 24, 2003 Location: Phoenix, Arizona Arena: American West Arena Attendance: 17,113 World Cruiserweight Title Match (Sunday Night Heat Match, SmackDown! Match): Rey Misterio pinned Shannon Moore to retain the title...(RAW) World Tag Team Title Match: 'La Resistance (Sylvian Grenier and Renee Dupree) defeated The Dudley Boyz (Buh-Buh Ray and D-Von Dudley) (7:51) when Dupree pinned D-Von Dudley to retain the tag team titles...'SmackDown! Match: The Undertaker pinned A-Train (9:10)...(RAW) No Disqualification, Pinfalls County Anywhere Match : Shane McMahon pinned Eric Bischoff (10:36) in a "No Disqualification, Pinfalls County Anywhere" match...(SmackDown!) United States Heavyweight Title Match (Four-Way Match): 'Eddie Guerrero defeated Chris Benoit, Rhyno, and Tajiri (10:50) in a "four way" match when Guerrero pinned Rhyno to retain the title...('SmackDown!) World Heavyweight Title Match: '''Kurt Angle defeated Brock Lesnar (21:19) via submission to retain the title...(RAW) No Holds Barred Match:' Kane pinned Rob Van Dam in a "No Holds Barred" match...'(RAW) World Heavyweight Title Match (Elimination Chamber Match):' Triple H defeated Randy Orton, Bill Goldberg, Chris Jericho, and Shawn Michaels (19:16) in an "Elimination Chamber" match to retain the title when Triple H pinned Goldberg. In order of elimination: Chris Jericho pinned Kevin Nash. Bill Goldberg pinned Randy Orton (13:02). Bill Goldberg pinned Shawn Michaels (15:21). Bill Goldberg pinned Chris Jericho (16:06). Triple H pinned Bill Goldberg (19:16). ---- '''Event: '''SummerSlam 2004 '''Date:' August 15, 2004 Location: Toronto, Ontario, Canada Arena: Air Canada Centre Attendance: 17,640 Sunday Night Heat Match (SmackDown! Match): Rob Van Dam pinned Renee Dupree...Six-Man Tag Team Match (SmackDown! Match): The Dudley Boyz (Spike, Buh-Buh Ray, and D-Von Dudley) defeated Rey Misterio, Billy Kidman, and Paul London (8:06) when Spike Dudley pinned Billy Kidman...Till Death Do Us Part Match (RAW Match): Kane pinned Matt Hardy (6:05) in a "Till Death Do Us Part" match...United States Heavyweight Title Match (SmackDown! Match, Best of Five Series Match, Match #1): John Cena pinned Booker T. (6:20) in a "Best of Five Series" match...Intercontinental Heavyweight Title Match (RAW Match, Triple Threat Match): Edge defeated Chris Jericho and Batista (8:16) in a "Triple Threat" match to retain the title...SmackDown! Match!: Kurt Angle defeated Eddie Guerrero (13:36) via submission...RAW Match: Triple H pinned Eugene Dinsmore (14:07)...RAW "Diva Search DodgeBall" Match: Team Raw Divas Candidates defeated Team Divas (Trish Status, Gail Kim, Jazz, Nidia, Molly Holly, and Victoria) in a "Diva Dodgeball" match...SmackDown! World Heavyweight Title Match: John Bradshaw Leyfield defeated The Undertaker (17:38) by Disqualification to retain the title...RAW World Heavyweight Title Match: Randy Orton pinned Chris Benoit (20:09) to win the title. ---- Event: WWE SummerSlam 2005 Date: '''August 21, 2005 '''Location: Washington, D.C. Arena: MCI Center Attendance: 18,176 Sunday Night Heat Match (RAW Match): Chris Masters defeated Hurricane Helms... United States Heavyweight Title Match (SmackDown! Match): Chris Benoit defeated Orlando Jordan (0:25) to win the title...RAW Match: Edge defeated Matt Hardy (4:00) via referee stoppage...Ladder Match for Custody of Dominic (SmackDown! Match): Rey Misterio defeated Eddie Guerrero (20:16) in a "Ladder" match...Olympic Medals Match (RAW Match): 'Kurt Angle defeated Eugene Dinsmore (3:51) in an "Olympic Gold Medal" match...'SmackDown! Match: Randy Orton pinned The Undertaker (17:11)...RAW World Heavyweight Title Match: John Cena pinned Chris Jericho (14:46) to retain the title...SmackDown! World Heavyweight Title Match (No Holds Barred Match): Batista pinned John Bradshaw Leyfield (9:08) in a "No Holds Barred" match to retain the title...RAW Match (Legend vs. Icon): Hulk Hogan pinned Shawn Michaels (21:26). ---- Event: WWE SummerSlam 2006 Date: August 20, 2006 Location: Boston, Massachusetts Arena: TD Banknorth Garden Attendance: 16,168 SmackDown! Match: Chavo Guerrero pinned Rey Misterio (10:00)...ECW World Heavyweight Title Match (Extreme Rules Match): The Big Show pinned Sabu (8:00) to retain the title in an "Extreme Rules" match...RAW Match (Legend vs. Legend Killer): Hulk Hogan pinned Randy Orton (10:00) in a "Legend vs. Legend Killer" match...RAW Match ("I Quit" Match): Ric Flair defeated Mick Foley (14:00) in an "I Quit" match...SmackDown! World Heavyweight Title Match: Batista defeated King Booker T. (10:00) by Disqualification. King Booker T. retains the title...RAW Match: DeGeneration X (Shawn Michaels and Triple H) defeated Vince and Shane McMahon (15:00) when Triple H pinned Shane McMahon...RAW World Heavyweight Title Match (If Edge is Disqualified, he loses the title): Edge pinned John Cena (16:00) to retain the title. ---- Event: WWE SummerSlam 2007 Date: August 26, 2007 Location: East Rutherford, New Jersey Arena: Continental Airlines Arena Attendance: 17,441 Dark Match: RAW World Tag Team Champions, Lance Cade and Trevor Murdoch, defeated Paul London and Brian Kendrick...SmackDown! Match: Kane pinned Fit Finlay (8:48)...RAW Intercontinental Heavyweight Title Match (Triple Threat Match): Umaga defeated Ken Kennedy and Carlito Carribean Cool (7:22) in a "Triple Threat" match when Umaga pinned Kennedy to retain the title...SmackDown! Match: Rey Misterio Jr. pinned Chavo Guerrero Jr. (12:05)...Divas Number One Contender Battle Royal: 'Beth Phoenix won a "Divas Number One Contender Battle Royal" match (7:06). Other participants were: RAW’s Melina Perez, Jillian Hall, and Mickie James; SmackDown!’s Torrie Wilson, Victoria, Kristal Marshall, and Michelle McCool; ECW’s Kelly Kelly, Leyla El, and Brooke Adams...'ECW World Heavyweight Title Match: John Morrison (7:07) pinned CM Punk to retain the title...RAW Match: Triple H pinned King Booker T. (7:56)...SmackDown! World Heavyweight Title Match: Batista defeated The Great Khali by Disqualification (6:57). The Great Khali retains the title...RAW World Heavyweight Title Match: John Cena pinned Randy Orton (21:19) to retain the title. Summer Slam 08 - Indianapolis, IN - Conseco Fieldhouse - August 17, 2008 (announced at 15,997; sell out) The Big Show defeated Bam Neely (w/ Chavo Guerrero Jr.) Pay-per-view bouts - featured Jim Ross & Tazz on commentary for Smackdown!, Michael Cole & Jerry Lawler on commentary for Raw, and Todd Grisham & Matt Striker on commentary for ECW; included Maria conducting a backstage interview with Santino Marella & Beth Phoenix regarding their upcoming title match against WWE IC Champion Kofi Kingston & WWE Women's Champion Mickie James, during which Maria made note of Marella's unibrow; featured a text poll asking fans whether Edge and Vickie Guerrero would divorce; included an ad for "Twist of Fate: The Matt & Jeff Hardy Story;" featured an in-ring segment in which Shawn Michaels and his wife Rebecca appeared with Michaels saying he would heed his doctor's advice and walk away from the sport; moments later, Chris Jericho, in a suit, appeared and demanded Michaels admit to his family, himself, and to Jericho that Jericho was the reason Michaels was leaving; after Michaels admitted it, he told Jericho to go home and admit to his own family that he would never bee Michaels; Rebecca then tugged at Michaels to leave the ring, with Jericho then attempting to punch Michaels until he moved, with Jericho accidentally punching Rebecca in the lip; Michaels immediately tended to his wife as Jericho slowly left ringside; moments later, Rebecca - her lip swollen - was helped backstage by Michaels and officials; featured an ad for "Street Kings;" included an ad for the Summer Slam Anthology box set; featured the results of the text ad in which 78% of those polled said Edge and Vickie would divorce: MVP pinned Jeff Hardy after avoiding the Swanton and hitting the Drive By kick to the face at 10:13 after Hardy hit a splash off the top onto WWE US Champion Shelton Benjamin on the floor Santino Marella & Beth Phoenix defeated WWE IC Champion Kofi Kingston & WWE Women's Champion Mickie James to win both titles at 5:41 when Phoenix pinned James with a double chicken wing into a face-first slam, moments after James hit the DDT on Marella; after the bout, the winners celebrated with Phoenix hoisting Marella on her shoulders Matt Hardy defeated ECW World Champion Mark Henry (w/ Tony Atlas) via disqualification at the 34-second mark when Atlas pulled Hardy out of the ring as Hardy had Henry covered following the Twist of Fate; after the bout, Atlas attacked Henry at ringside until Jeff Hardy made the save, laid out Atlas, and hit a Swanton from the apron to the floor World Heavyweight Champion CM Punk pinned John Bradshaw Layfield at 11:14 with the Go To Sleep; late in the bout, Punk bled from the back of the head after knocking heads with the challenger WWE World Champion Triple H pinned the Great Khali (w/ Runjin Singh) with a kick to the midsection and the Pedigree at 9:21 after the challenger hit the corner Batista pinned John Cena at 13:43 with the sit-down powerbomb after hitting a sit-down powerbomb as Cena came off the top and then kicking him in the face when Cena kicked out of that pin attempt (Batista: I Walk Alone) The Undertaker pinned Edge in a Hell in a Cell match at 26:44 with the tombstone after breaking a video camera over him; during the bout, Vickie Guerrero, Chavo Guerrero Jr., Bam Neely, WWE Smackdown! Tag Team Champions Curt Hawkins & Zach Ryder were shown watching backstage; after the match, they were shown cheering Taker's win; moments later, Taker left ringside until he noticed Edge coming to his senses on the big screen; Taker then returned to the ring, hoisted Edge to the top of a ladder, climbed to the top of a second ladder, and told Edge he was going to hell; Taker then hit a chokeslam from the top of the ladder through the ring, with the hole then bursting into flames as the show came to a close (Undertaker's return after a 2-month absence) (Edge's last appearance for 3 months) (Edge: A Decade of Decadence, The Undertaker's Most Dangerous Matches) Summer Slam 09 - Los Angeles, CA - Staples Center - August 23, 2009 (matinee) (14,116; announced at 17,129; sell out) Beth Phoenix won a 15-diva battle royal; other participants included: Natalya Neidhart, Layla, Gail Kim, Brie & Nikki Bella, Katie Lea, Eve, Jillian Hall, Maria, WWE Divas Champion Mickie James, Melina, Alicia Fox, Kelly Kelly, and ?; Chavo Guerrero Jr. was the guest referee for the bout; eliminations shown: Rosa by Maria; Jillian by Mickie; Maria & Gail by a Bella; Melina and Mickie were both eliminated when both fell off the apron while fighting each other; Guerrero eliminated both Eve and Kelly as they tried to throw out Phoenix; Michael Cole & Jerry Lawler provided commentary for the match; after the contest, all the babyface divas ganged up on Guerrero, with Hornswoggle appearing moments later and hitting the frog splash as the divas held Guerrero down on the mat; Hornswoggle then danced in the ring with the divas; only highlights of the match were shown on DVD (Summer Slam 09) Pay-per-view bouts - featured Todd Grisham & Jim Ross on commentary for Smackdown!, Michael Cole & Jerry Lawler on commentary for Raw, and Josh Mathews & Matt Striker on commentary for ECW; included Josh Mathews conducting a backstage interview with MVP and Jack Swagger regarding their upcoming match and the cultural differences between the two; featured a "Do not try this at home" PSA; Luke Perry, Maria Menounos, Slash, and Robert Patrick were shown in the crowd; included a video package highlighting the celebrity hosts of Raw over the past six weeks; featured Nancy O'Dell, of "Access Hollywood," conducting an interview in the crowd with Freddie Prinze Jr. regarding WWE World Champion Randy Orton attacking him the previous week on Raw; included an ad promoting Breaking Point; featured Matthews conducting a backstage interview with CM Punk in which Punk showed off a screenplay he picked up over the weekend from someone who wrote a Jeff Hardy bio pic; Punk then said he was the only real person in Los Angeles and insulted the celebrity culture; included footage of Vince McMahon's star on the Hollywood Walk of Fame; featured an ad promoting the WrestleMania 25 NBC special the following Saturday; included footage of Triple H, World Heavyweight Champion Jeff Hardy, WWE US Champion Kofi Kingston, Cryme Tyme, Triple H, Roddy Piper, WWE World Champion Randy Orton, Batista, Nikki & Brie Bella, the Big Show, Maria, John Cena, Matt Hardy, and others taking part in charitable events and Summer Slam Axxess over the course of the week in Los Angeles: WWE IC Champion Rey Mysterio Jr. pinned Dolph Ziggler at 12:27 by reversing a gutbuster off the top into a hurricanrana; during the bout, there were dueling chants of "619" and "Let's go Ziggler" (WWE's Best Pay-Per-View Matches 2009-2010) MVP pinned Jack Swagger with the Drive By and Playmaker at 6:24 after lifting his knees to block a bomb off the ropes WWE Unified Tag Team Champions Chris Jericho & the Big Show defeated Cryme Tyme at 9:45 when Jericho pinned JTG when Show punched JTG in the face after the challenger reached the ropes to break the Walls of Jericho; prior to the bout, Jericho & Show cut an in-ring promo in which they claimed they noted the celebrities in attendance and then said they were the biggest stars in the building Kane pinned the Great Khali (w/ Runjin Singh) at 5:59 with a dropkick to the knee and DDT after dragging Singh into the ring and shoving him into Khali Triple H & Shawn Michaels defeated Ted Dibiase Jr. & Cody Rhodes at 20:02 when Michaels pinned Rhodes with the superkick; prior to the bout, a military jeep with several soldiers came out, with the soldiers firing their weapons into the air and running off; Triple H & Michaels then appeared on the top of a tank (Michaels' first match in 5 months) ECW World Champion Christian pinned William Regal (w/ Vladimir Kozlov & Ezikiel Jackson) with the Killswitch at the 10-second mark before Regal could get his jacket off; after the bout, both Kozlov and Jackson assaulted Christian before Regal locked the champion in the Regal Stretch WWE World Champion Randy Orton pinned John Cena with the RKO at 20:45; prior to the bout, Cena gave his hat to Robert Patrick sitting in the crowd; during the match, there were dueling chants of "Let's go Cena" and "Let's go Orton;" Cena originally won the match via disqualification at 13:30 after shoving referee Scott Armstrong, with Lillian Garcia then announcing that Orton was the winner "and new WWE Champion;" moments later, she stated Vince McMahon had ordered for the match to continue and that Cena would win the title if Orton was disqualified; Orton then got himself counted-out at 17:03, with Lillian then saying the match would again continue and if Orton was counted-out again then he would lose the title; Orton then pinned Cena with his feet on the ropes at 18:07 but another referee came out, told the initial referee what happened, and it was ordered to continue; Cena then put Orton in the STFU but a "fan" ran in the ring and jumped on the referee before he was dragged away by security CM Punk defeated World Heavyweight Champion Jeff Hardy in a TLC match to win the title at 21:35 after knocking Hardy off the top of the ladder; late in the match, Hardy hit a Swanton off the top of a ladder through the ECW announce table, with EMTs then putting Hardy on a backboard; moments later, Hardy pushed them away and continued the match; after the contest, Punk held the title up above Hardy's body until the lights flickered and then went out; when they came back on, the Undertaker was lying in Hardy's spot, with Taker then rising up and dropping Punk with a chokeslam (Taker's surprise return after a 5-month absence) (WWE's Best Pay-Per-View Matches 2009-2010) Summer Slam 2010 - Los Angeles, CA - Staples Center - August 15, 2010 (14,178; announced as 17,463; sell out) Pay-per-view bouts - featured Michael Cole, Jerry Lawler, & Matt Striker on commentary; featured a backstage segment with Chris Jericho speaking with WWE US Champion Mike Mizanin in which Jericho said Team WWE needed them on their team; Edge was then shown eating a Slim Jim and also trying to talk Miz into taking the spot; moments later, Miz said he had a lot of things on his mind and walked off; included an ad promoting Night of Champions 2010; Trace Adkins, Marlon Wayans, Devon Graye, and Michael Clarke Duncan were in attendance; featured a Slim Jim ad featuring Edge; included a backstage promo by World Heavyweight Champion Kane, beside an open casket, in which he said he would get revenge on Rey Mysterio Jr. for his attack on the Undertaker; moments later, WWE World Champion Sheamus walked in and asked to use Kane's casket since it was a perfect size for Randy Orton, with Kane rejecting the offer; Sheamus responded by saying people were now calling him the big red monster and told him to stay out of his way; featured an in-ring promo by WWE US Champion Mike Mizanin in which he asked the fans whether he should join Team WWE for the main event, then said he doesn't care what they think; Miz said the talk in the locker room was that he was the missing link to victory; Miz then claimed that John Cena came to him before the show, got down on his knees, and begged him to be part of the team and Bret Hart said he was the real excellence of execution; he then said Chris Jericho gave him a Fozzy CD, which Miz threw in the trash, John Morrison admitted he was the Marty Jannetty of their former team, Edge gave him a year's supply of Slim Jims, and R-Truth wrote him a "crappy rap;" Miz followed by saying he was Team WWE's only hope; moments later, Miz said he would be part of the team and would lead them to victory; included a trailer for "Legendary," staring Cena; featured an ad promoting Smackdown! moving to the SyFy Channel; included a video package recapping Summer Slam Week in LA, with comments from fans, MVP, Miz, WWE Women's Champion Michelle McCool & WWE Women's Champion Layla, the mayor of Los Angeles, Evan Bourne, Matt Hardy, Randy Orton, Carmen Electra, and Eve regarding the festivities, appearances, and volunteer work: WWE IC Champion Dolph Ziggler (w/ Vickie Guerrero) fought Kofi Kingston to a no contest at around the 7-minute mark when Wade Barrett, Skip Sheffield, Justin Gabriel, David Otunga, Heath Slater, Darren Young & Michael Tarver ran in as Ziggler had Kingston in the sleeper; after the bout, Ziggler was knocked to the floor by Sheffield while Kingston was attacked and eventually sustained Barrett's fireman's carry into a forward slam; moments later, Barrett took the mic, said it was just a taste of what they have in store for Team WWE later in the show and that the WWE's seventh man wouldn't make any difference because the team was too fragmented to survive Melina pinned WWE Divas Champion Alicia Fox to win the title at 5:24 with a modified side Russian legsweep; Melina wore a headdress for her entrance; mid-way through the bout, Melina appeared to have reinjured her knee; after the match, Josh Matthews conducted an in-ring interview with Melina until WWE Women's Champion Michelle McCool & WWE Women's Champion Layla interrupted, with the two making fun of Melina until they went to get photos with her to put on Twitter; Melina fought them both off until McCool kicked her in the face, with the two them double teaming her; Fox then climbed back in the ring and landed a blow on Melina only to also be knocked to the floor by McCool & Layla; the two then continued their attack on Melina outside the ring The Big Show defeated CM Punk, Luke Gallows, & Joey Mercury (w/ Serena) in a handicap match at 6:49 by pinning Gallows and Mercury at the same time after dropping Mercury with a chokeslam onto Gallows; Punk wore a T-shirt before the match which read "I broke Big Show's hand;" Show came out with his right hand heavily taped but had the trainer cut the tape off before the bout began, showing his injury had healed; there were brief chants of "CM Punk" and "Big Show" during the contest; the Straight Edge Society were not forced to tag in and out during the match; late in the bout, Punk went to the floor and watched the remainder of the contest from the ramp with Serena Randy Orton defeated WWE World Champion Sheamus via disqualification at 18:55 when Sheamus brought a steel chair into the ring and threw referee Jack Doane to the floor; stipulations stated Orton would not get a rematch if he didn't win the title and if anyone interfered on behalf of Sheamus they would be suspended indefinitely; after the bout, Orton avoided being hit with the chair and dropped Sheamus with a low blow; moments later, Orton dragged Sheamus to the floor and dropped him with an RKO onto the commentary table World Heavyweight Champion Kane pinned Rey Mysterio Jr. at 13:33 with the chokeslam; prior to the bout, Kane pushed a casket ringside; after the match, Kane took the mic and told Mysterio he would pay for what he did to the Undertaker; Kane then opened the casket to put Mysterio in it but Mysterio fought him off, only to sustain two chokeslams and the tombstone; when Kane opened the casket again, a weakened Undertaker sat up and entered the ring, eventually confronting Mysterio in the corner with Mysterio saying he had nothing to do with it and Taker saying he believed him; Taker then slid his thumb across his throat before turning around and pointing at Kane; Taker put a choke on Kane only for Kane to do the same to him and then drop Taker with the tombstone before leaving the ring (Undertaker's surprise return after a 3-month absence) John Cena, Bret Hart, Edge, Chris Jericho, John Morrison, R-Truth, & Daniel Bryan (surprise partner) defeated Wade Barrett, Heath Slater, David Otunga, Darren Young, Michael Tarver, Skip Sheffield, & Justin Gabriel in an elimination match at 35:21; prior to the bout, WWE US Champion Mike Mizanin appeared as the seventh man for Team WWE, only for Cena to take the mic and say they couldn't rely on someone who wouldn't give them an answer until the day of the show and that they had already found a seventh man in Bryan; late in the bout, there were dueling chants of "Cena sucks" and "Let's go Cena;" order of elimination: Young submitted to Bryan's crossface at the 44-second mark; Morrison pinned Tarver with Starship Pain at 3:37; Sheffield pinned Morrison with a clothesline at 7:34 after Gabriel, on the apron, kicked Morrison in the back of the head; Sheffield pinned Truth at 8:01 with a clothesline; Hart was disqualified at 12:09 when he took a steel chair which was slid in the ring by Nexus as Hart had Slater in the Sharpshooter, with Hart then using the weapon on Sheffield; Edge pinned Sheffield at 13:15 with the spear after Sheffield sustained Jericho's Code Breaker; Otunga submitted to Jericho's Walls of Jericho at 19:15; Slater pinned Jericho at 20:07 after Jericho collided with Cena on the apron; Slater pinned Edge with a roll up at 20:40 after Edge began arguing with Cena; after the fall, Edge knocked Cena to the floor with the spear, with Jericho and Edge then blaming Cena for their eliminations and slapping him around before leaving ringside; Slater submitted to Bryan's crossface at 29:03; Barrett pinned Bryan after Miz ran out and hit Bryan with the Money in the Bank briefcase behind the referee's back at 29:34; Cena pinned Gabriel at 34:52 after avoiding the 450 splash; Barrett submitted to Cena's STFU (Bryan's return after a nearly 3-month absence)